The Turtle in Time (Revamped)
by JupiterComesThunderingIn09
Summary: RE-POSTING THIS BECAUSE I DIDN"T LIKE THE ORIGINAL ENDING, REVAMPED IT! Based on the TMNT IV: Turtles in Time video game ARCADE VERSION ; Michelangelo's brothers have been captured by the Shredder and has no choice but to fight his way through a tear in time to get them back. Sort of corny and unoriginal, but I was inspired by a youtube clip I saw! please r/r!


**Based on the TMNT IV: Turtles in Time video game (ARCADE VERSION); Michelangelo's brothers have been captured by the Shredder and has no choice but to fight his way through a tear in time to get them back. Our favorite orange banned turtle must face off against Baxter Stockman (fly version), Metalhead, Muckman, Leatherhead, and Krang! Will our turtle bud be able to beat them by himself or will he get too worn out throughout the battle to make it to his brothers in time? **

**Please read and review! Remember: this based off of the arcade game and not the SNES version so the bosses that appear in each level are different (Bebop and Rocksteady or Tokka and Razar don't appear in this version). I will let Bebop and Rocksteady appear in this story however, because, having two dumb mutants annoy the heck out of Shredder is just plain awesome!**

Michelangelo's eye lids shot open, something startled him in his sleep. He glanced at the clock, 2:30_ am, you're killing me_ he thought. Moving the covers back over his shoulders, the turtle turned over and tried to fall back asleep. He laid there for what seemed like hours, tossing and turning. He just couldn't get comfortable. _Maybe a drink of water will help me get back to sleep. _Taking his hands, he quickly rubbed the sand that was in his eyes, yawned, and then stretched his arms out, the faint popping of his shoulders and back could be heard.

Pulling the covers off, Michelangelo stood up and headed over to the living room. The lair was dark and deathly silent. The turtle didn't even hear his brother, Donatello, moving around in his lab. _Donatello must have turned in early tonight. Good for him!_ Just as he stumbled past the couch the television set turned on, causing a faint glow to cast over where Michelangelo was standing. Startled, the turtle turned to the front screen and was about to turn it off when he heard a voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Michelangelo". He recognized that voice; it sounded as if it was their hated enemy, Shredder.

"Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, come quick, you're not going to believe this! Shredhead is in the television screen", he shouted, in hopes that his brothers would hear him and wake up. Just as he turned his attention back to the screen the Shredder finally appeared. His eyes were dark and serious. Michelangelo swore to himself that he was smiling underneath that metal mask of his.

"Oh dear Michelangelo, your brothers can't hear you because they are here with me as well as your master".

"Yeah right, tin grin; they are here in the lair sleeping."

"Oh contraire, reptile; take a look for yourself". He disappeared from the screen and before the turtle could speak his brothers came into focus. His master and turtle brothers were bound in glowing chains. They appeared to be in the technodrome.

"Michelangelo, don't worry about us. We'll get out somehow" Leonardo shouted through the screen at his younger brother.

"Oh you'll get out somehow" Shredder stated. The camera moved, taking the three turtles and the rat out of focus. Shredder appeared on the screen again. "If you want to rescue them then meet me at the channel six building on the top floor in a half hour turtle! And come alone!" Before Michelangelo could retaliate, the screen shut itself off, leaving him in complete darkness again.

"How in the heck did he get a hold of my bros and master while I was sleeping?" The turtle said aloud. "He must have grabbed them when they came back from April's place. I should have went with them." Michelangelo had eaten bad pizza that night, pickle and ham to be exact. He wasn't expecting it to give him a stomach ache, causing him to miss out on movie night at April's apartment. Master Splinter had even went with them! "I don't have any choice, I have to go". Michelangelo quickly headed over to the dojo to retrieve his nunchucks when he crashed onto the floor. _Guess it would help if I turned on the lights first_.

"Shredder, if you do anything to hurt our buddy, I swear we'll…" Donatello stated before the electrical chains that surrounded him tightened their grip, causing him shortness in breath.

"Silence! Now let's watch your brother fight to his death!" The captured turtles and rat turned to the screen that appeared in front of them as Shredder spoke, "He arrived on time! PERFECT!" The orange clad turtle came into focus on the screen as he made his way to the top floor of the channel six building. "I am going to enjoy this" Shredder said, sitting down in a red chair that was next to the turtles. He grabbed a bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the floor and placed it on his lap.

"Uh, boss?" Rocksteady said as he and Bebop sat down on the floor next to him, "Can we have some?"

"Quiet you fools! I don't want to miss any of this" Shredder snapped back. The three turtles and rat glanced at one another with worried expressions on their face. They knew that they couldn't trust the shredder and all feared for the life of their youngest family member.

"Since when did they start doing construction on the top floor?" Michelangelo claimed as he climbed over the siding and onto the top floor. The siding on the top floor was open, exposing the city's lights around the turtle. Orange cones flooded the floor around him and the floor was nothing but concrete. Before he had time to process anything else, foot soldiers littered the floor, crouching in a battle stance as if they were going to attack. "Oh great, the welcoming committee!" he shouted before taking his nun chucks out of his belt charged into battle.

"Hi yah" He cried as he lifted purple and blue foot soldiers in the air, causing them to explode. He felt a presence behind him. Using his instincts, he turned around and grabbed the foot soldier by the shoulder and threw him off the side of the building. The coast looked clear as Michelangelo advanced down the hallway. Michelangelo turned to the left when he heard the sound of a lift coming from that direction. What he was greeted with was more foot soldiers coming up on a window lift. As soon as they reached their destination, they jumped over the side of the building and attacked the turtle. The turtle was desperate at this point and started throwing orange construction cones at his attackers.

"Shredder, you're not fighting fair" Leonardo stated back at Shredder's head quarters.

"I'm afraid Michelangelo is being set up to be outmatched" Master Splinter announced as he put his head down and stared at the floor below him. _Focus my pupil, don't use all of your energy for one opponent. Make quick strikes to disable them! You can do it my son. _

Michelangelo stopped as he heard the voice. _Master Splinter! I hear you, I will save you guys, just trust me!_ As Michelangelo finished off the remaining foot soldiers he heard another familiar voice.

"Prepare to die, turtle!" Michelangelo looked over to his left and saw Krang's giant robot body rise up. The robot body was tall enough to surpass the tenth floor that he was on. Overlooking the threat, Michelangelo started fighting more ninja as they made their way to his direction. He failed to see the glowing rays that were coming out of the robot's glasses as they shocked the young turtle.

Michelangelo fell to the ground, stunned from the beam hitting him in his leg. He quickly got up and brushed it off, jumping back into the battle. In between taking down the foot soldiers, the turtle kept jumping out of the way of the beams that continued to come out of Krang's robot body.

Shredder grabbed his comlink from under his cape and pressed the blue button on the bottom of the screen. A pink alien brain appeared in the small box. "Krang, what are you doing? I thought I told you that I would take care of the turtle"

"Well Shredder, it seems as though you under estimated the turtle because he keeps defeating your foot soldiers. I thought I would lend a hand" the brain laughed as the disgusted look on Shredder's face could be seen. Out of frustration, Shredder quickly pressed the blue button again, causing the screen to go blank.

"Gee, Boss. It looks like Krang had to save you again" Bebop said as he quickly helped himself to the popcorn that was still on Shredder's lap.

"Shut up!" Shredder scowled as he took the bowl out of the mutants reach and continued to watch the screen.

"Oh bummer, I've reached the end of the building and no Shredder" Michelangelo stated as he pushed the last foot soldier over the edge.

"How about contending with a fly instead, turtle" A voice said. Before the turtle could reply, a giant overgrown fly appeared in front of him.

"Baxter Stockman!" he managed to get out before backing away from the side of the building. Baxter may be just a four foot talking fly, but he had a gun and he looked pissed off!

"I'll get you, you greasy turtle for turning me into a fly" The fly landed on the building and stared directly in Michelangelo's eyes.

_Now that I think of it, Baxter is kinda gross with those red beady eyes!_ The turtle said to himself as he prepared to fight again. "What are you talking about, Baxter! We didn't turn you into a fly, Shredder and Krang did!"

"Whatever, turtle, now shut up and dance" the fly exclaimed as he pulled the trigger on the gun that he was holding. Michelangelo was expecting bullets to come out of the gun but instead saw what looked to be sticky fly paper. It was in the shape of a hand and before he could get out of the way, it made contact with his jaw, knocking him five feet back.

"You are so annoying, Baxter" Michelangelo claimed as he got himself back up to his feet. The battle continued as the other turtles and their master watched on the screen in front of them.

"What's the big idea Shredder, having Baxter do your dirty work?" Raphael said angrily as he tried move himself towards Shredder's direction. The powerful chains that held him captive prevented him from even moving an inch.

"The fly wanted revenge! I couldn't deny him a chance to defeat one you turtles!" Shredder responded, "Besides, this is a great source of entertainment"

"You're sick in the head Shredder!" Leonardo shouted before Shredder caused an electrical shock to come out of the chains that were holding him down.

"Leonardo," Donatello shouted, trying to move closer to his brother.

The turtles snapped to attention when they heard their brother cry out in pain on the screen. "Finally, my revenge will be complete" Baxter stated as he stood over Michelangelo, gun pointed at his already bruised ribs.

"No, Michelangelo!" hollered Raphael. The red clad turtle was starting to lose his temper and becoming inpatient. He kept struggling, trying to wiggle free. _I need to stop Shredder! He's going to get Michelangelo killed!_ Just then, he heard his younger brother speak, determination filling his voice.

"Not this time, fly boy" and with that, the orange banned turtle rose to his feet, knocking the gun from Baxter's hand. He grabbed his fallen chucks from the floor and with one swift kick knocked Baxter back to the edge of the building. He continued to swing and hit the fly with his weapons and suddenly the overgrown house pest disappeared.

"Alright, chock one up for Michelangelo!" He hollered in victory. "Cowabunga!"

"Way to go buddy!" Raphael exclaimed as his master and brothers had a smile spread across their face.

"That blasted turtle! Foot Soldiers," Shredder yelled in his com link, "retreat to the alley"

Michelangelo noticed the foot climbing off the building and taking off towards Cat Alley a few blocks away from Channel Six. "I have to follow them!" Quickly the turtle started to scale the building making his way to the street below.

"That's it, little turtle boy, fall right into my trap" Shredder smiled as he watched the young turtle make his way over towards the foot.

"What do you have planned, boss?" Rocksteady asked.

"Yeah, what you going to do that dat turtle?" Bebop replied. Shredder's gauntlet came down on Bebop's head, causing the mutant to hiss in pain.

"Quiet! He's approaching the alley" he stated as he and the rest of the Hamato clan watched the young turtle make his way through the alley.

_It's starting to get light outside. It will be sunrise soon! _The turtle thought to himself as he moved down the alley way. _And that means that the rest of the city will be waking up!_ Michelangelo drew his chucks once more and threw himself into a heated battle with more foot soldiers.

"Saki, if you hurt Michelangelo, I will not only be taking on revenge for disgracing me in front of the foot clan but for avenging my son!" Splinter wiggled in between Leonardo and Donatello, frustration and anger filling his face.

"Quiet you fool, here comes the best part! Metalhead," Shredder yelled into his communicator, "Get down there and finish that blasted turtle off!"

"I don't know why you don't have us go and take care of that turtle," Rocksteady asked as he ate an ice cream cone. Some of the chocolate contents were melting and falling onto the Shredder's purple cape.

"I just had this dry cleaned, mutant! And besides, You and Bebop have messed up too many times for me to allow you to fight any longer".

As Michelangelo hit the cap on a fire hydrant, causing the water to blast away two foot ninjas, Metalhead appeared. "I can't watch" Raphael put his head down and shut his eyes. There was no way that his brother could beat Metalhead by himself, it was just impossible.

"Target: Turtle. Goal: Destroy" shouted Metalhead as he started to fire missiles and bullets at the hero.

Michelangelo kept dodging the blows as best he could before he started to get tired. "I can't keep this up for much longer. Wait," he stated as he snapped his fingers together, "I have a radical idea". Michelangelo took one of his nun chucks and pulled the two pieces together so that they were side by side. "Time to fight fire with chuck. Hey Metalhead, you want me, come and get me!" He stated. The robot started towards the turtle. He opened his mouth, exposing a fire missile inside. As he was about the fire, Michelangelo threw his chuck towards the robot, causing the weapon to wedge inside the gun barrel. Metalhead continued to attempt to fire at the turtle. Due to the weapon being in the way, the force behind the missile was too much and caused the robot to explode. Michelangelo ducked out of the way just seconds before the debris had a chance to hit him.

The turtle turned and looked at a camera that he noticed up in the corner of the alley. "Nice try, Shredhead" he laughed at the camera, mocking the ticked off enemy on the other side of the lens. Michelangelo then heard sounds coming from the other end of the alley. "well, time to make myself disappear. Back to the sewers I go". He found a manhole cover where Metalhead once stood. Lifting the lid, he quickly jumped down the hole before anybody saw him.

"Argghhhh" Shredder stood up, knocking what was left of his bowl of popcorn on the floor. "I have had enough with that wretched reptile! Foot Soldiers," he commanded, "Down to the sewers at once. Time to flush out a turtle" he grinned evilly.

_Seven a.m._ Michelangelo lifted up his wrist band, exposing a watch to read the time. "Boy am I tired. I have been up practically the whole night. I hope I am close to getting my bros back" Michelangelo heard footsteps getting closer. When he saw it was the foot, he quickly darted down the tunnel. "If I remember correctly, I left my sewer ski board right" he ran around a corner, "here!" Quickly jumping on and starting the engine, he took off down the river that was flowing through the sewers. He looked behind him, expecting to see the foot in the distance. Instead, he saw skis like his, pop out of a portal above them. The soldiers quickly jumped on their vehicles as they landed in the water. They hit the throttle and went after their target, slowly gaining on him.

"Not again. I am getting sick of this" he stated as he maneuvered through the tunnel. Unfortunately for our orange clad turtle, the foot soldiers' skis were much more powerful and they were able to catch up to him. They quickly attacked the turtle, beating him to the point where he fell on top of his ski.

His sewer board kept racing down the river as he sat there, dazed and confused. The foot soldiers had knocked the wind out of him.

"Get up Michelangelo! Get up!" hollered Donatello as he saw a foot soldier approach his fallen brother. Just as if he heard him, Michelangelo slowly got himself back up on his feet and started hitting and punching the approaching foot soldiers.

So focused in the fight, Michelangelo failed to see the red spikes pop up out of the water and heading towards his direction. Suddenly a sharp pain scraped across the bottom of his foot and he cried in pain, grabbing his foot, "My toe!" As he held onto his foot, he felt a warm sticky substance fall in between his fingers and trail down his wrist. He quickly dodged some on coming soldiers as they attacked him in his vulnerable state. _I have to stop the bleeding_ he thought. He quickly took off one of his wrist bands and tied it around his bleeding foot. As the blood started to soak through the orange material, he could slowly feel the liquid that was running out of his foot slow down.

The foot soldiers started to dwindle down in numbers as he approached the end of the tunnel that he was in. Just as he thought that the coast was clear, yellow aliens started to pop out of the water at him, knocking him back onto his board once more. "I thought we defeated you dudes" he stated as he recognized the killer pizza monsters.

As he was fighting them off as they spontaneously popped out of the water, he heard Shredder's voice come over the system. "My patience is wearing thin. I shall banish you to a time warp where you will never return"

As Michelangelo turned around to see where the voice was coming from, beams of light started to radiate off of the ceiling of the sewer. Before he could protest, the sewer disappeared and Michelangelo was falling through a portal. He screamed out in fear as he saw a glimpse of the dimension that he was being sucked into.

"What did you do with my son, Shredder?" Splinter looked even angrier than before as he watched his young son plummet into another dimension.

"Just getting rid of some garbage," he replied, "You will never see your brother again. No one has been able to escape the time warp that I have sent him to. It's too unstable" Shredder stated as the expression on the remaining turtle's faces enlarged at the news they were just delivered.

"Michelangelo has more honor than you ever will have, Shredder!" Leonardo yelled angrily as he endured an electrical shock that generated from the chains.

"Well, it doesn't do him any good if he's dead." The Shredder scowled and then laughed, "There he will find Muckman, Leatherhead, and if he makes it that far, Krang's robot body waiting for him. I don't think you ever have to worry about Michelangelo again".

"You miserable maggot" yelled Donatello as Raphael nudged his older brother to see if he was okay.

"You don't talk to da boss like that!" Rocksteady shouted as he took out his laser gun and pointed it at the four hostages. "Now, eat laser you shellbacks!" Rocksteady fired his weapon, hitting the turtles immediately. Before Shredder could stop him, the turtles and Splinter had already lost consciousness.

"You fools, I wanted them to watch Michelangelo parish!" Shredder grabbed their laser guns from them and tossed them to the other side of the room.

"Gee, Boss, we're sorry!" Bebop apologized.

"No matter, when they wake up, Michelangelo will be gone and they will be helpless when it comes time for them to meet their doom!"

Raphael was the first to start to come to. He heard a voice, a familiar voice that filled his ears with hope. When he opened his eyes, he saw his orange clad brother on the t.v. screen in front of him, battling Krang. He was happy to see his brother, alive but the condition that he was in frightened the turtle.

Michelangelo's eye mask was torn and dirtied with dirt and sweat. Cuts and bruises littered the green body; blood trickled down from his brow line to his jaw. He looked exhausted and broken. Pieces of slime trailed over the turtle's body, leaving traces of where he tangled with Muckman. "Michelangelo's alive guys!" he proclaimed as he saw his other brothers and master start to stir.

"NO NO NO" Shredder whined as he saw the turtle finish Krang's star vehicle (one similar to the Neutrinos) and Krang jumping out before it blew up. "I'm going to have to take care of that menacing turtle myself"

"What are you going to do boss?" Rocksteady asked as Shredder grabbed his katana and headed towards the door in the technodrome.

"You idiots stay here and watch the rest of the turtles. I have to go take care of some business. Something I should have done to begin with!" With that, the Shredder left the room that held our heroes. Suddenly, the turtle gang sees the Shredder appear on the screen, ready to strike the lone turtle with his katana.

"Guys, we have to find a way out of here" Donatello stated, "Or that pickle and ham pizza he had last night would have been his last"

"But how are we going to break these chains?" Raphael replied.

"I don't think so shell backs, there is no way you can escape these chains" Bebop snorted as he walked in front of them, blocking their view of the screen. They could still hear Michelangelo in battle with the Shredder. They heard the sound of piercing flesh and their brother cry out. They didn't need to see it in order to know what just happened. Shredder had stabbed their son and baby brother!

Acting quickly, Leonardo dug a small knife from underneath his ankle bands with his feet. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he thrusted the knife towards the control system of the alien technology that confined them. When it hit the switch, the chains that were once surrounding their bodies disappeared and they were finally free.

"Uh oh, the boss ain't gonna like this" Rocksteady managed to say before a green and red banded fist punched him in the jaw, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Come on, let's get out of here, we have to stop Shredder" Leonardo cried as they exited the room they were in. When they finally reached the battle between their brother and Shredder, the sight they were greeted with caused the four of them to become sick to their stomachs.

Michelangelo layed on the floor, his body was beaten and broken. Shredder stood over top of him with his katana, ready to deliver the final blow. The turtles didn't notice their master slip away from them until he attacked the Shredder, pushing their brother's attacker back. "Get away from my son, Saki!" He cried.

"Splinter! How did you get free? Blast those mutant morons!" He cried. Before the rest of the Hamato clan could attack, a portal sent by Krang appeared beside him. "Until next time, reptiles" he cried before he disappeared.

"Master Splinter are you alright?" Leonardo asked as the three approached him.

"I am fine, just help your brother" he replied.

Donatello quickly bent over Michelangelo to examine his injuries. He pressed two fingers onto his neck to see if he could find a pulse. "He still has a pulse guys, but it's growing week. We have to get him out of here!" Raphael bent over and lifted his younger brother carefully, bridal style.

"Donatello, can you activate a portal that would bring us home?" Leonardo asked.

"Do turtles have shells?" he replied mockingly. Finding the right switch on the control panel, he was able to activate a portal. The turtles could see their home on the other side.

"Hurry my pupils, Michelangelo hasn't got much time" Splinter urged them as they ran through the glowing vortex before it disappeared.

Once the family was back in the lair, Donatello urged Raphael to bring their brother into his lab. As Raphael laid their fallen brother on the bed, Donatello started gathering supplies such as bandages, peroxide, and an iv bag to start some fluids. As he was gathering the last bit of his supplies he heard panicked cries come behind him.

"Donatello, he stopped…He stopped breathing!" Raphael yelled back at him. When the purple clad turtle turned around, he saw his red brother breathing into the youngest's mouth. As Raphael started compressions, Donatello gathered the defibrillator that was in the corner of the lab.

"Raphael move!" He stated as he let the machine charge up. Rubbing the paddles together, he let out a "clear" before pressing them on his younger brother's chest. Michelangelo's body convulsed briefly before settling back down onto the bed. Raphael rushed in and started breathing for his brother while Donatello let the machine charge up again. "Alright, again, clear!" he hollered as Raphael moved away.

Leonardo and Splinter stood in the doorway, looking helpless at their fallen family member. "Don't you die on me Michelangelo!" Raphael yelled when the turtles body fell back on the bed, still lifeless. He began breathing for him once more and moved back when Donatello yelled "clear!" one more time.

Still nothing; Michelangelo lay as still as when they found him on the technodrome floor. Donatello put his hands up in defeat and started to sob uncontrollably. "I can't save him! His body shut down!" he cried. Leonardo moved in towards his brother and cradled him in his arms as they both cried. Master Splinter stood in the doorway and watched the situation unfold, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"NO!" Raphael cried, "I won't give up that easy! Michelangelo, buddy, breathe!" he hollered as he pushed his remaining brothers out of the way and started chest compressions again. As he bent down and started breathing for his brother, he heard Leonardo behind him.

"Raphael, let it go, he's gone"

"The hell he is!" was the angry reply. The red turtle started beating on his brothers chest frantically again. "I won't give up on you Michelangelo, you have to breathe for me buddy!" He bent down and breathed into his mouth again. He felt a hand rest on his shoulders as he lifted up to start compressions again.

"Raphael, I'm sorry, but we can't save him. Stop!" Donatello looked at him with red watered eyes.

"NO I won't. You can't leave me Michelangelo" the turtle protested. Tears started to snake their way down his cheeks and Raphael had to control losing his own composure. He bent over his brother once more and breathed life into him. As Leonardo opened his mouth to protest again, Michelangelo's body lifted up slightly, causing Raphael to step back. The orange clad turtle started to cough and gasp for the air that his body was starved of.

"Michelangelo! You're alive!" Raphael stated. He threw his arms around his once fallen brother and cried in his shoulder. "Don't you ever…ever…leave me…us…again!" he managed in between sobs.

The other brothers could see Michelangelo's confused look as he rested his head on Raphael's shoulders. "What happened, dudes?" he faintly asked.

Raphael pulled away from his brother until he was at arm's length, "You almost died. Well you actually did.." he tried to explain.

"But Raphael brought you back!" Leonardo chimed in. He placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder. Catching his red masked brothers gaze he said, "You did good, Raphael. Thank you for not giving up on him!"

This caused Raphael to smile sheepishly at his other two brothers. Donatello pushed in between the two standing mutants and hugged Raphael. "Thank you Raphael, I'm sorry!" was all that he managed to say.

Master Splinter made his way over to where Michelangelo was sitting and placed a gentle hand on the turtle's forehead. "My son, what do you feel like?"

"Like a pizza" he responded causing the rest of the room to laugh.

"That's our Michelangelo. He has his priorities in order for sure!" Raphael responded.

"Rest up my son, for you need it. We will let Donatello tend to your wounds" Splinter motioned for the other two brothers to leave the room. Before Splinter left, he bent down and whispered in Michelangelo's ear, "I am very proud of you my son!"

Michelangelo closed his eyes for some much needed sleep as Donatello tended to him. He was going to be okay!

Raphael was sitting in the infirmary later on that night. Splinter thought it would be best to take turns watching Michelangelo since his injuries were still severe and since he flat lined when they first brought him home from the technodrome, worry still plagued them. The red banded turtle sat in darkness as the steady sounds of his brother's ragged breaths pierced through the silence that filled the room. Raphael kept replaying what Donatello told them about his brother's injuries in his mind.

_"He has several lacerations on his body, some are severe. I was able to stitch those closed and the blood transfusion that I gave him seems to be holding up. His ribs are broken except for maybe one or two that are cracked. He was fighting on a broken leg and his ulna in his left arm was just shattered. He gave us quite a scare earlier, but I think it's safe to say that he's stabilized" Donatello said as he sat on the couch. Raphael could see the exhaustion in his brother's eyes as he was in there with Michelangelo for over three hours. "I can't believe we almost lost him" he stated as tears started to form in his eyes. _

_I can't believe we almost lost him too._ Raphael answered Donatello's statement as he snapped himself back to reality. Donatello exited the lab well over six hours ago and the young turtle had shown no signs of waking up yet. Raphael knew that his brother was exhausted after being in that time warp Shredder sent him to. He fought literally for twenty five hours straight. Yet, the fear of something happening to him while he slept still haunted him. He never wanted to have to revive his brother like that again. He never wanted to beg for Michelangelo to return to them and ask him to stay like that again either. The young turtle was full of so much life and held the family together. He was innocent to the darkness that the world possessed and the brother's had secretly vowed to protect him from the dark cruel world. This time they couldn't protect him and what was even scarier was the fact that his brother embraced it, accepting the fact that he could die at the hand's of their most mortal enemy. _The fact that he almost..._Raphael gulped as he dove deeper in his thoughts..._Don't scare me like that again, Michelangelo. We need you more than you think_. Raphael took his brother's hand in his lightly and gave it a squeeze. It was the only way he knew how to cope with the situation, to be with his brother, to show him that he would never let anything like that happen to him again.

It didn't surprise Raphael that his brother was so determined up to the very end of the battle. They underestimate Michelangelo majority of the time and he was always the butt of Raphael's jokes. A hint of guilt stung at the red clad turtle when he thought back to how much he teased his younger brother. Despite cutting him down he came through for all of them, like he always does. Raphael decided then and there that he would never cut his brother down again. He was their light and unfortunately it took almost having the light going out forever that made him realize how important he was to them.

Raphael heard a grown escape from his baby brother's lips and quickly turned his attention to him. Donatello warned him that when he woke up, he would be in a lot of pain. Raphael was debating on trying to get his brother to wake up or to let him sleep. _Well if he does wake up, I can at least give him some more pain medicine. It will help him sleep._ "Michelangelo, can you hear me?" he asked softly.

"Raphael?" he managed to mumble. Michelangelo's eyes remained closed as he took in a few more sharp breaths, trying to come accustomed to his surroundings. When he knew he was safe, the young turtle cracked his eyes open, thankful that the lights were off. His eyes were the only part of his body that wasn't in pain and the lights would have ruined it for him. When the young turtle realized where he was, the pain from his injuries set in. All he could do is choke back a sob and let the tears stream down his cheeks.

Seeing the pain in his face, Raphael was quick to grab the morphine in a syringe that Donatello had left him. He took the cap off the needle and inserted it in the iv line that flowed into his brother's arm. "Hang on, it will take a minute" Raphael said as he finished pushing the liquid through. Within forty five seconds, Michelangelo could feel the liquid his brother injected into him make its way through his veins and a sense of calmness rushed over him. The pain was lessening and his sobs were disappearing.

"You okay?" Raphael asked, knowing that his brother really wasn't.

"Yeah I think the pain medicine is working" Michelangelo answered with uneven breaths.

Raphael grabbed his hand again to reassure the turtle that he wasn't leaving. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"My ribs. They're on fire. Hurts to breathe" he said.

"Sorry, I think that was my fault" Raphael muttered softly, but his brother still heard him.

"Why is it your fault?" he asked squeezing his brother's hand.

"I had to restart your heart. You flat lined on us when we brought you back to the lair" Raphael said shyly. "I think I aggravated your broken ribs more".

"Oh" was all the orange banded turtle could say. He sat there processing what his brother just said when a thought struck him. "Wait, does this mean you kissed me?"

Raphael's cheeks burned a crimson red and he was thankful the lights were off and his brother couldn't see. He was a little embarrassed but smiled a little knowing that his brother's sense of humor was still there despite the events. "Yeah well, you weren't breathing and I couldn't have you die on me" was all he could say to that statement.

Michelangelo gripped his brother's hand tighter in his own for reassurance. "Thanks Raphael, for bringing me back. I'm just thankful that it wasn't Leonardo that did it. He's been on a sushi kick lately and talk about bad breath, pee-u" This got a chuckle out of the red banded turtle. "Don't mind me, I think the morphine is kicking in"

"We should be thanking you. You managed to fight your way through Muckman, Baxter, Krang, and Leatherhead. You put your life on the line for all of us." Raphael paused to make sure Michelangelo wasn't asleep yet before asking the question that had been plaguing his mind since he woke up in the technodrome. "What happened in the time warp? What did they do to you?"

Michelangelo's face fell when memories of his past experience flooded his mind. Some of them were fuzzy but deep down, he remembered what they did to him. How hard they fought him. He remembered thinking that he never could get back to his brother's as he fought his was through the Jurassic period, a speeding train, and that horrible pirate ship. He didn't want to remember how alone he felt without his brother's by his side or how scared he was in losing them. Raphael realized the gears were turning in his brother's head and went to change the subject when his brother spoke. "Let's just say they put up a heck of a fight. There were times where I thought of giving up. But then I thought of you, Donatello, Leonardo, and Splinter. I knew I had to keep fighting down to my last breath if it meant saving you"

Raphael shifted a little, bringing himself closer to his brother. Michelangelo could make out his face in the darkness and could see tears forming at the rim of his eyes. Before he could say anything else, his brother ever so gently wrapped him in his arms, careful not to lift him in the embrace. "Raphael?" Michelangelo asked as his brother just held him. The young turtles injuries prevented him from wrapping his arms around his older brother.

"It's just..." The red banded turtle stopped, choking down the lump that formed in his throat, "I never wanted you to ever go through that. We failed to protect you from our biggest fear."

"You would have done the same thing" Michelangelo managed to say before his brother let go. Even though it was dark, Raphael quickly dried his eyes as if his brother could see the tears if the light was on.

"I don't think I could have handled what you went through" he responded as he regained his composure. Normally Michelangelo would have teased Raphael for having a soft shell, but in a weird way the young turtle liked when Raphael exposed his softer side. It wasn't often and it reminded him how much his brother cared for him and the others.

"Liar, you definitely would, you're stronger than me" he smiled as he started to doze off.

"You need to get some rest. You're body has been through the ringer." Raphael stated.

"Don't leave me" Michelangelo said as he started to let sleep take him. Raphael smiled and held his brother's hand tight in his own for the third time that night.

"Never" Raphael said before leaning over. When he was sure that his brother was asleep he kissed his brother's forehead, something that he hasn't done since they were kids. It was always a way for them to comfort one another. Michelangelo shifted a little when he felt his brother's touch on his forehead.

"Love you," he whispered in his sleep and then smiled. He would never tell Raphael that he was awake for what had just happened.

"Love you too. More than you'll ever know" Raphael smiled sitting back away from the bed. "And never speak a word to anyone what I just did or I will kill you" he said in the most loving way.

**PHEW END! Sorry I cut out a lot of parts from the game. I wanted to write them, honest. I wanted this to be a one shot and didn't realize how long this could be. It was kinda getting monotonous. Please Read and Review! Thanks! **

**Oh and by the way, the setting that the arcade game was in was mostly based off of the 1987 cartoon!**


End file.
